Call of the Haunted
び |phon = Ribingu Deddo no Yobigoe |trans = Call of Living Dead |altname = Call Of The Haunted |image = CalloftheHaunted-SDOK-EN-C-1E.png |attribute = Trap |typest = Continuous |number = 97077563 |effect = Effect, Continuous, Continuous |lore = Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in face-up Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card. |frlore = Sélectionnez 1 monstre de votre Cimetière et Invoquez-le Spécialement en Position d'Attaque face recto. Lorsque cette carte est retirée du Terrain, détruisez le monstre. Lorsque le monstre est détruit, détruisez cette carte. |delore = Wähle 1 Monster aus deinem Friedhof; beschwöre das gewählte Ziel als Spezialbeschwörung in die offene Angriffsposition. Wenn diese Karte das Spielfeld verlässt, zerstöre das gewählte Ziel. Wenn das gewählte Ziel zerstört wird, zerstöre diese Karte. |itlore = Scegli 1 Mostro dal tuo Cimitero. Evocalo tramite Evocazione Speciale scoperto in Posizione d'Attacco. Quando questa carta viene rimossa dal Terreno, distruggi il Mostro. Quando il Mostro viene distrutto, distruggi questa carta. |ptlore = Selecione 1 monstro em seu Cemitério; invoque por Invocação-Especial o monstro selecionado virado para cima em Posição de Ataque. Quando esta carta for removida do campo, destrua aquele monstro. Quando aquele monstro for destruído, destrua esta carta. |splore = Selecciona 1 monstruo en tu Cementerio; Invoca ese objetivo de Modo Especial en Posición de Ataque boca arriba. Cuando esta carta deja el Campo, destruye ese objetivo. Cuando ese objetivo es destruído, destruye esta carta. |jplore = 自分の墓地のモンスター１体を選択し、表側攻撃表示で特殊召喚する。このカードがフィールド上から離れた時、そのモンスターを破壊する。そのモンスターが破壊された時、このカードを破壊する。 |chlore = 選擇自己墓地1隻怪獸，表側攻擊表示特殊召喚。這張卡從場上離開時，那隻怪獸破壞。那隻怪獸破壞時這張卡破壞。 |krlore = 자신의 묘지로부터 몬스터１장을 선택하여, 공격 표시로 특수 소환한다. 이 카드가 필드위에 존재하지 않게 되었을 때, 그 몬스터를 파괴한다. 그 몬스터가 파괴되었을 때 이 카드를 파괴한다. |animelore = Duelist Kingdom arc only Spell Card Special Summon as many non-Zombie-Type monsters from your Graveyard as possible. The Summoned monster(s) are treated as Zombie-Type monsters, with 0 original DEF. If a monster was Special Summoned with this card and is destroyed by battle while its ATK is higher than its original ATK, Special Summon it from your Graveyard and increase its ATK equal to 10% of its original ATK. |mangalore = Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist only Spell Card Take all the monsters from your Graveyard and Special Summon them in face-up Attack Position. The monsters become zombie cards and become "undead" and invulnerable to most attacks. |edslore = Select 1 monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon it in Attack Position. When this card is destroyed or removed from the field, the summoned monster is also destroyed, and vice-versa. |en_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-EN076 - SR) Pharaoh's Servant (PSV-EN012 - UR) Structure Deck: Dragon's Roar (SD1-EN021 - C) Structure Deck: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-EN028 - C) Structure Deck: Fury from the Deep (SD4-EN027 - C) Structure Deck: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-EN033 - C) Structure Deck: Spellcaster's Judgment (SD6-EN032 - C) Structure Deck: Lord of the Storm (SD8-EN030 - C) Duelist Pack: Zane Truesdale (DP04-EN025 - C) Structure Deck: Rise of the Dragon Lords (SDRL-EN034 - C) Hobby League Participation Cards (HL06-EN005 - UPR) Structure Deck: Dragons Collide (SDDC-EN038 - C) Starter Deck: Xyz Symphony (YS12-EN036 - C) Battle Pack: Epic Dawn (BP01-EN049 - R/SFR) Gold Series: Haunted Mine (GLD5-EN046 - GUR) Structure Deck: Onslaught of the Fire Kings (SDOK-EN039 - C) Super Starter: V for Victory (YS13-EN039 - C) |na_sets = Pharaoh's Servant (PSV-012 - UR) Duelist League Participation Cards (DL12-EN018 - R) |eu_sets = Pharaoh's Servant (PSV-E012 - UR) Retro Pack 2 (RP02-EN006 - C) |fr_sets = Pack du Duelliste: Zen Truesdale (DP04-FR025 - C) Serviteur du Pharaon (SDP-F012 - UR) Deck de Structure: Le Rugissement du Dragon (SD1-FR021 - C) Deck de Structure: Souffle de la Destruction (SD3-FR028 - C) Deck de Structure: La Fureur des Profondeurs (SD4-FR027 - C) Deck de Structure: Le Triomphe du Guerrier (SD5-FR033 - C) Deck de Structure: Le Jugement du Magicien (SD6-FR032 - C) Deck de Structure: Seigneur des Tempêtes (SD8-FR030 - C) Retro Pack 2 (RP02-FR006 - C) Deck de Structure: La Résurrection des Grands Dragons (SDRL-FR034 - C) Deck de Structure: Le Choc des Dragons (SDDC-FR038 - C) Deck de Démarrage: Symphonie Xyz (YS12-FR036 - C) Battle Pack : L’Aube Épique (BP01-FR049 - R/SFR) Collection Gold : La Mine Hantée (GLD5-FR046 - GUR) Deck de Structure: Assaut des Rois du Feu (SDOK-FR039 - C) Super Deck de Démarrage: V pour Victoire (YS13-FR039 - C) |de_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-DE076 - SR) Duelist Pack: Zane Truesdale (DP04-DE025 - C) Pharaoh's Servant (PSV-G012 - UR) Structure Deck: Dragon's Roar (SD1-DE021 - C) Structure Deck: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-DE028 - C) Structure Deck: Fury from the Deep (SD4-DE027 - C) Structure Deck: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-DE033 - C) Structure Deck: Spellcaster's Judgment (SD6-DE032 - C) Structure Deck: Lord of the Storm (SD8-DE030 - C) Retro Pack 2 (RP02-DE006 - C) Structure Deck: Rise of the Dragon Lords (SDRL-DE034 - C) Structure Deck: Dragons Collide (SDDC-DE038 - C) Starter Deck: Xyz Symphony (YS12-DE036 - C) Battle Pack: Epic Dawn (BP01-DE049 - R/SFR) Gold Series: Haunted Mine (GLD5-DE046 - GUR) Structure Deck: Onslaught of the Fire Kings (SDOK-DE039 - C) Super Starter: V for Victory (YS13-DE039 - C) |it_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-IT076 - SR) Duelist Pack: Zane Truesdale (DP04-IT025 - C) Servitore del Faraone (SDF-I012) Structure Deck: Dragon's Roar (SD1-IT021 - C) Structure Deck: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-IT028 - C) Structure Deck: Fury from the Deep (SD4-IT027 - C) Structure Deck: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-IT033 - C) Structure Deck: Spellcaster's Judgment (SD6-IT032 - C) Structure Deck: Lord of the Storm (SD8-IT030 - C) Retro Pack 2 (RP02-IT006 - C) Structure Deck: Rise of the Dragon Lords (SDRL-IT034 - C) Structure Deck: Conflitto dei Draghi (SDDC-IT038 - C) Starter Deck: Sinfonia Xyz (YS12-IT036 - C) Battle Pack: Alba Epica (BP01-IT049 - R/SFR) Serie Oro: La Miniera Infestata (GLD5-IT046 - GUR) Structure Deck: Assalto dei Re del Fuoco (SDOK-IT039 - C) Super Starter: V per Vittoria (YS13-IT039 - C) |pt_sets = Structure Deck: Dragon's Roar (SD1-PT021 - C) Structure Deck: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-PT028 - C) Structure Deck: Fury from the Deep (SD4-PT027 - C) |sp_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-SP076 - SR) Duelist Pack: Zane Truesdale (DP04-SP025 - C) Structure Deck: Dragon's Roar (SD1-SP021 - C) Structure Deck: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-SP028 - C) Structure Deck: Fury from the Deep (SD4-SP027 - C) Structure Deck: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-SP033 - C) Structure Deck: Spellcaster's Judgment (SD6-SP032 - C) Structure Deck: Lord of the Storm (SD8-SP030 - C) Retro Pack 2 (RP02-SP006 - C) Structure Deck: Rise of the Dragon Lords (SDRL-SP034 - C) Baraja de Estructura: Choque de Dragones (SDDC-SP038 - C) La Baraja de Principiante: Sinfonía Xyz (YS12-SP036 - C) Battle Pack: Amanecer Épico (BP01-SP049 - R/SFR) Serie Dorada: La Mina Embrujada (GLD5-SP046 - GUR) Baraja de Estructura: Embestida de los Reyes de Fuego (SDOK-SP039 - C) Súper Baraja de Principiante: V de Victoria (YS13-SP039 - C) |jp_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (2011) (BE01-JP069 - UR) Beginner's Edition.1 (BE1-JP076 - SR) Curse of Anubis (CA-12) Duelist Legacy Volume.1 (DL1-100 - SR) Duelist Pack 4: Zane Truesdale (DP04-JP025 - C) Joey Structure Deck (JY-33 - C) Kaiba Volume 2 Structure Deck (SK2-034 - C) Starter Deck 2007 (YSD2-JP033 - C) Structure Deck: Dragon's Roar (SD1-JP021 - C) Structure Deck: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-JP028 - C) Structure Deck: Fury from the Deep (SD4-JP027 - C) Structure Deck: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-JP033 - C) Structure Deck: Spellcaster's Judgment (SD6-JP032 - C) Structure Deck: Lord of the Storm (SD8-JP030 - C) Structure Deck: Revival of the Great Dragon (SD13-JP032 - C) Structure Deck: Dragonic Legion (SD22-JP037 - C) スターターデッキ２０１２ (ST12-JP036 - C) The Gold Box (GDB1-JP037 - GUR) Duelist Set: DX Double Union (DS13-JPD40 - C) Duelist Set: Version Dark Returner (DS13-JPD40 - C) Starter Deck 2013 (ST13-JP039 - C) |kr_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (BP1-KR076 - SR) Duelist Pack: Zane Truesdale (DP04-KR025 - C) Expansion Pack Vol.1 (ESP1-KR030 - C) Pharaoh's Servant (PSV-KR012 - UR) Structure Deck: Dragon's Roar (SD1-KR021 - C) Structure Deck: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-KR028 - C) Structure Deck: Fury from the Deep (SD4-KR027 - C) Structure Deck: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-KR033 - C) Structure Deck: Spellcaster's Judgment (SD6-KR032 - C) Structure Deck: Lord of the Storm (SD8-KR030 - C) Structure Deck: Revival of the Great Dragon (SD13-KR032 - C) X-세이버 -스페셜 에디션- (XS12-KR042 - C) 스타터 덱 2012 (ST12-KR036 - C) |gx02_sets = Endless Thoughts (Ultra Rare) |ntr_sets = Cursed Darkness (Super Rare) |wc5_sets = Forbidden Deck All Traps (Common) All cards (Common) Super Unlimited Selection (Common) |wc6_sets = Pharaoh's Servant (Ultra Rare) Special Summon Collection A (Ultra Rare) Continuous Spell/Trap A (Ultra Rare) Monster Destroy Collection (Ultra Rare) All Traps (Common) All at Random (Common) |ygo_sets = Pack 17 |anime_dm = 017, 018, 056 |anime_gx = 002, 004, 012, 014, 024, 025, 029, 031, 032, 054, 065, 089, 094, 099, 110, 112, 123, 163 |anime_5d = 010, 027 |anime_zx = 021 |manga_d = 030, 031, 032 |manga_5d = 020 |manga_dz = 003, 004 |mst1 = Destroys your Monster Cards |mst2 = Destroys itself |summon1 = Special Summons from your Graveyard |dordc = 1 |dornumber = 745 |gx04status = Forbidden |database_id = 4989 }}